


I'll be safe in your arms

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desperation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max had always tried to hide he was an Omega, but not even the strongest Alpha musk can hide his scent when he gets into heat.Luckily, he has an Alpha teammate more than willing to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts).



> Big thanks to AnaMachado, who I was talking to about which drivers would be Alpha/Beta/Omega, and it inspired me to write this :D, I know you like fics with Max, so hope you like this ^^

Max frowned at the bottle in his bag. He knew he had to use it, his father had made it pretty clear it was essential, but he was getting a bit sick of it. It wasn’t his fault he was an Omega, no matter what his father told him, there was nothing he could do about it. Still, it was quite odd he wore Alpha musk instead of a Beta’s, but his father had insisted. Jos, who was an Alpha himself, had always been disappointed Max was an Omega, and claimed that to be successful in F1, he had to pretend to be an Alpha, even a Beta would be too low.

Max didn’t necessarily agree with that, but he knew better than to go against his father, knowing the chances that the aggressive Alpha would explode and even try to hurt him, were quite big.

Besides the musk, he had to take heat-suppressants as well, his scent during heats so much stronger that not even musk could hide it from Alpha’s. He realised very early in the morning that he had forgotten to take the pills, heat pooling in his stomach and slick wetting his boxers. He let out a whimper, rolling onto his stomach and groaning when his half-hard cock rutted against the bed. 

He knew he had to get up soon, him and Daniel had some videos to film, but he also knew his heat would be difficult to hide. Still, he got up, spraying on as much musk as he dared in an attempt to hide his sweet scent. All he could do was hoping the filming wouldn’t take long. 

He shakily made his way over to the hospitality, where he and Daniel would be filming the video. The Aussie was already there when he arrived, giving him a wide grin before suddenly frowning slightly, breathing in through his nose. Max panicked. He knew Daniel was an Alpha, and while Daniel was laid back and didn’t try to exert dominance over anyone, that still didn’t mean he could keep himself in line when he smelled Max’s heat, an Omega’s heat. 

He made sure to sit as far away from Daniel as he could, but he could still feels Dan’s intense gaze on him. 

The interview felt like it took years, and Max got progressively nervous about his surrounding, spotting some Alphas stopping dead in their tracks and trying to sniff him out. From a little further away, the musk seemed to do it’s job, or at least confuse them so much that they didn’t realise the Omega was Max. 

The musk did not seem to convince Daniel so much. When the interview was just finished, Max rushed away from the table, but Daniel stopped him in the hallway, grabbing his wrist.

“Max, are you okay?” the Aussie asked gently. Max let out a whimper and pulled his hand away, stumbling back a little. 

“F-fine…” he murmured. He just needed to get back to his hotel room, spray more musk and just hide away in his room until this was all over. He turned, but paled when he saw to other men watching him intently, his nose telling him it were two Alphas. The two men came closer and Max whimpered, taking a step back. Suddenly, Daniel pressed up against his back, arms wrapped around his waist as he growled dangerously at the other two Alphas, who quickly retreated. 

Max could clearly smell Daniel up this close, and he let out an involuntary moan, pressing back against him, his heat intensifying. Daniel let out a shaky breath, lips brushing over Max’s neck until he seemed to get a hold of himself again. 

“Let’s get you back to your hotel room.” he murmured, pulling away but keeping one arm around the Dutchman’s waist. Max shuddered, trying to get closer to Daniel again, baring his throat with a breathy moan. Daniel resisted, keeping an eye on him as they walked over to the hotel. More than once, Daniel had to scare some other Alphas off, but they got to the room unharmed. 

Max was practically incoherent when the door closed behind him, whining as he pressed close to Daniel. 

“Please…” he purred, pressing his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. Daniel groaned but shook his head.

“Not like this.” he answered breathlessly. He led Max over to the bed, the Omega instantly dropping down on the covers, looking up at Daniel through lidded eyes. He gestured Daniel over, but the Alpha shook his head again. 

“I can’t take advantage of you like that.” he said, hand clenched at his sides. Max’s scent, even through the musk, was more than enticing to him, and he could feel his cock hardening already. Max let out a sound close to a sob, reaching out for Daniel with a desperate expression. Daniel sat down on the bed next to him, allowing him to cuddle to his side, legs slung over his lap. His proximity soothed Max slightly, but the Dutchman was still desperate, running his hands over Daniel’s chest and tugging at his shirt.

“Please…” he murmured. Daniel let out a shuddering breath, brushing his fingers over the Omega’s cheek. 

“I can’t fuck you Maxy, not like this… but I can make you feel better…” he said softly. Max pouted, nuzzling his neck but then nodded.

“Yes, please, I need you…” he answered breathlessly. Daniel pushed him back on the bed, keeping a close eye on Max’s face as he started to undo the man’s jeans. He pulled them down together with Max’s underwear, which had already started to get soaked with slick. Max shuddered, his breathing already ragged.

Daniel leaned in, licking a stripe against the underside of Max’s cock. Max moaned, fingers tangling in Daniel’s curls. The Aussie hummed and wrapped his lips around the tip, hollowing his cheeks slightly. He brought his hand down, two fingers pressing into Max, not finding much resistance. He hollowed his cheeks at the same time, making Max cry out. Max’s hips bucked up, his cock hitting the back of Daniel’s throat, making him gag a little.

“Daniel, please… I need you inside me…” Max whined. Daniel still refused. Max was barely coherent, it would be wrong to take advantage of him like that. He ignored Max’s please, relaxing his throat to take Max’s cock in further as he curled his fingers inside of him. Max let out a gasp, suddenly tensing up as he spilled in Daniel’s mouth, making the Alpha gag a little again. 

Daniel twisted his fingers a few more times until Max had stopped shaking and moaning. He pulled away slowly, licking the last of Max’s cum of the tip of his cock. Max’s eyes had meanwhile fluttering closed, his breathing slowing slightly. 

Daniel laid down beside him, pulling him into his arms. He knew it wouldn’t be very long before the heat would yet again took a hold of Max, but for now, he would be relatively coherent again. Max hummed, opening his eyes. He seemed a little flustered now, but didn’t move away from Daniel.

“Thank you.” he said softly, Daniel kissed his forehead.

“No problem darling.” he answered. Max shuddered, suddenly letting out a frightened yelp.

“M-my dad… someone must have told him what is going by now…” he whimpered. Daniel pulled him closer, letting out a protective growl.

“You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you.” he said strongly. Max peeked up at him, almost in awe. 

“But why..? O-omegas are nothing, we don’t deserve anything and should always pretend not to be ourselves.” Max recided the words his father had often yelled at him. Daniel shook his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Max’s lips.

“You are not nothing Max.” he said softly. “God, you’re worth everything.’ he added, brushing some hair out of the younger man’s face. Max blinked in surprise.

“Dan, what does this mean?” he whimpered, getting a little overwhelmed now. He barely knew anything about Mates and such, his father having kept that information away from him all his life, the heavy musk he wore normally meaning he would never find his Mate. Daniel gently shushed him, nuzzling his neck.

“This means that I will always protect you, if you want me to, of course.” he whispered. Max choked out a sob, cuddling close to the Alpha, his Mate

“Yes, please…” he murmured. Daniel let out a relieved sigh, tilting Max’s chin up and pressing their lips together.

“I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot more smutty, but yeah, they still had to bond after all ;)  
> Thanks to AnaMachado for giving me even more ideas to continue this, and there will probably be more coming in the future :D

Max smiled as he rolled over, cuddling into Daniel’s embrace. The Alpha smiled back, sleepily kissing the Omega’s nose. 

During Max’s heat, Daniel had not left his side, cuddling and protecting him, but never claiming him. Max was grateful for that. He knew Daniel was his Mate, his Alpha, but he would rather be coherent during their Mating then in the heat’s haze. 

Max felt content as Daniel hugged him close to his chest, carding his fingers through Max’s hair.

“Daniel?” Max said softly. The Aussie opened his eyes, gently gazing down at him.

“What is it?” he asked softly, nuzzling Max’s cheek. Max let out a shuddering breath.

“I don’t want to use musk anymore.” he whispered. 

The two weeks since his heat had ended had been torture. Not only did it mean he could spend less time with Daniel, it also meant he had to wear the generic Alpha musk he normally wore, and it was killing him. Smelling like an Alpha that was not his Mate went against all his instincts, and had made him feel sick more than once.

Daniel had noticed, and made sure to scent him thoroughly at every chance they had. The nights were Max could curl up against Daniel’s side, the Aussie kissing his neck and throat, were the only moments were that feeling of unease left him. They both knew the solution to this would be securing the Mating bond, but Daniel had seemed to be holding back, waiting for Max to speak up about it.

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked breathlessly, nuzzling Max’s throat. Max swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Y-yeah, I want people to know I’m yours.” he whispered shyly. Daniel smiled and rolled himself on top of the Dutchman.

“You’ll be mine, and I’ll be yours.” Daniel purred, his eyes closing as he felt Max press up against him. Max whined as Daniel rocked their crotches together, the Omega’s cock already half hard against Daniel’s thigh.

“Oh god… Daniel..!” Max moaned out, hands moving down to palm Dan’s cock through his boxers. “I want to feel you inside me.” he added more softly, Daniel let out a moan at that, pressing his lips against Max’s throat.

“That I can arrange.” he purred, his fingers on the waistband of Max’s underwear to pull it down. Max’s cock was already leaking precum, the Dutchman’s hips jerking as Daniel’s thumb swiped over the tip. 

When Daniel pulled away to take off his own boxers, Max rolled over onto his stomach, arching his back with a needy moan. Daniel stroked his cock at the sight, Max reaching back to spread his cheeks apart, baring his twitching hole with a shuddery moan. 

“Please Dan…” Max whimpered. Daniel bit his lip and scooted closer, his hands moving over Max’s, before he leaned in, his warm mouth pressing against his hole makin Max cry out. Daniel tried to be as quick as he could while opening Max up, the Dutchman’s moans turning desperate rather quickly now that his Omega instincts knew what was going to happen.

Once he had slicked Max up, Daniel eased two fingers into him, drawing out needy moans from Max as he curled the digits inside him.

“Dan… claim me, I beg you.” Max sobbed out. Daniel shuddered, pulling his fingers away. He kissed his way up Max’s back, following the length of his spine until he was pressed up against Max, nuzzling the back of Max’s back. 

“Ready?” Daniel purred. 

“Y-yes.” Max answered, pushing his hips back at Daniel and crying out when the top of the Aussie’s cock pressed against his hole. Daniel moaned as he pushed inside, Max incredibly tight around him. Max’s eyes almost rolled back in his head, and he couldn’t properly brace himself on his elbows anymore.

“Mine.” Daniel growled as he bottomed out. “Mine.” 

“Yes, I’m yours, I’m yours Daniel…” Max gasped out in answer, starting to rock his hips. Daniel took the hint and pulled out of Max almost completely, before sharply thrusting back in.

He knew neither one of them was going to last long like this, but it all didn’t matter. After this, they would be together, they would be one. 

Daniel’s breathing was ragged as he kept thrusting in and out of Max, the Omega crying out in pleasure under him. In a blur, he reached under him, wrapping his hand around his Mate’s rockhard cock. 

It was the last drop for Max, who let out a moan close to a sob as came. Daniel followed soon after, spilling deep inside the Dutchman as he pulled him close.

“Mine.” Daniel gasped out, teeth grazing the side of Max’s throat, just in the crook were his shoulder met his neck. Max tilted his head to give him more room, too far gone to form words anymore. Daniel let out a soft growl and bit down into the soft skin, marking the pale surface. Max whined and tried to move away, but Daniel’s soft lips soothed the pain away soon after.

Daniel slowly pulled out of Max, rolling onto his side next to him as Max whined discontentedly. Dan pulled him close, bringing Max’s head to the crook of his shoulder. Max understood what he meant and bit down, making Daniel hiss. Max kissed the Mark afterwards, nuzzling the soft skin surrounding it. 

The Omega was sleepy now, instinctively cuddling close to Daniel, who happily wrapped him up in his arms.

“I love you.” Daniel murmured. “But we should probably shower now.” he added with a chuckle. Max let out a breathless laugh, looking up at the Aussie.

“I love you too, and yes we should.”

~~~  
As much as Max loved being bonded to Daniel, he had all the more reasons to be nervous the first race weekend after. People had nog even known he was an Omega, let alone Daniel’s Mate. Daniel had soothed his worries away a little and had made sure they were in the same press conference on Thursday, together with Charles, the only other Omega as far as Max knew.

The journalist seemed to smell them out almost instantly, plus Daniel and Max had made sure their Marks were visible. The first question was inevitably directed at them.

“First of all, I think congratulations are in order.” the interviewer spoke up. “But we are all wondering…” he didn’t seem to be able to find the right words. Max chuckled nervously and quickly grabbed Dan’s hand.

“I am not an Alpha.” Max started. “Or a Beta for that matter. I am an Omega, and I’m not ashamed of that anymore.” he stopped for a moment, and turned to Daniel. The Aussie squeezed his fingers.

“Max is my Mate, we are bonded.” Daniel said simply. Charles, sitting next to Max, smiled and patted his shoulder.

“I’m happy for you two.” he said. Max smiled gratefully. 

“I bet Max only bonded him to get an advantage next year.” one of the journalist said not so subtly to another. Max tensed and averted his eyes.

“Don’t you ever dare say that again.” Daniel’s voice was dangerously low and he seemed ready to get up and punch the guy. Max quickly cuddled closer, not caring who was watching as he comforted his Alpha, gently nuzzling his neck. Daniel let out a shuddery breath, tilting Max’s head back up to press a short kiss to his lips.

They turned back to see the journalist looking away with a furious blush on his cheeks,

“You can say or write whatever you want.” Max said. “We know the truth, that’s all that matters.” he says, his voice trembling. Daniel smiled gently at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. Meanwhile Charles cleared his throat, clearly wanting to divert the attention from the Mated couple.

“Any more questions?”


End file.
